Devil friend
by Christ's chlid
Summary: Irene was a mild mannered and wellread Christian. She was one of the ones you knew would go to heaven if Jesus always came. So why are she and Viv Ivins friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Devil friend **

_**Meeting an old friend**_

Irene was a mild mannered and well-read Christian. She was one of the ones you knew would go to heaven if Jesus always came. So why are she and Viv Ivins friends?

"Irene!" A voice called and Irene jumped in the excitement if hearing her friend's voice.

"Vivian!" She exclaimed and went to hug her old friend. "What are you doing here. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Viv smiled. "I know. I wasn't expecting to see you at an airport either. Where are you going?"

"Oh! Nowhere, actually. I'm here to pick up my husband, He's a pilot here."

"A pilot. Ooh I must meet him. Is he handsome?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have married him otherwise, would I. How is your niece doing. Marianne, wasn't it. Gosh it's been so long since her and I went to school together."

"I know. And then you just had to go and make friends with her crazy aunt instead of her. Still, it didn't seem like we were that different. She's good. She hasn't been married yet though. Gosh how that girl waits. She should marry before she becomes an old bachelorette like me who nobody seems to want."

"You didn't get married wither. Gosh what is with mean these days?" That made Viv laugh.

"No. The men are fine as long as they have money. It's getting me to settle down with them before I take all of it first."

"Viv!" Irene cried out. "It's not about the money, but the man. Haven't you met a man you liked. Someone who's caught your interest for more than the money?"

Viv shrugged. "Not really. I like a man who keeps me on the top of the world, which is how it should be."

Irene chuckled. "You know I believe there's a bible verse that would go against that."

"Oh no! Please, not the bible. I don't need a book telling me how I should live." Viv laughed. "Please don't tell me you're a Christian."

Irene nodded. "I am. Born again for the entire world. I know what's right now. Although if you don't like the bible so much I think you'd like my husband."

Viv looked up expectantly. "You married a nonbeliever? Why would you do that?"

Irene shrugged. "I don't know. More of a challenge. No. Truthfully it's because I fell in love."

"Good for you honey. I bet he's a great catch either way."

"I'm still trying to convert him from his disbelief though. He isn't religious at all. He hates going to church and reading the bible. I wish it weren't so much of a challenge."

Viv sighed. "You married him."

"Hey!" A handsome male called out from over where an airplane had just landed. Irene smiled when she saw her husband. Ray came over. "How long have you been here?"

"Not too long." Irene answered. "In fact I was just talking to my friend here. Her name's Viv. She's been one of my closest friends since college days/

"Nice to meet you." Rayford said and held out his hand to Viv. Viv just smiled and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr.…"

"Steele. Rayford Steele, but you can just call me Ray." Rayford replied. Irene felt so dumb. She had absolutely forgotten to tell her Viv her husband's name. "So did you just come in or are you going out?"  
"Oh!" Viv turned to Irene excitedly. "I just got in. I was about to go find a hotel when I met you here. Do you know of any good ones?"

"A hotel!" Irene said. "I would never let my friend stay in a motel. Ray, the guest room is fit right?"

"Of course!" Ray said and looked at Viv, "You are very welcome to stay for as long as you want."

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Impose! You! An old friend never imposes. You are going to have to stay with us until you leave. When is that?"

"Next week." Viv answered meekly, as though thinking that would be a problem.

"That's great." Irene said excitedly. "We have so much to catch up on, you and I. And you still have to meet our children."

"Children?" Viv looked down shyly. "I don't know. I haven't been around children in a while. Are you sure I should?"

"Of course!" Irene exclaimed. "I bet they'll just love you, especially Chloe, our daughter. She loves shopping, just like you."

"She does. That's great. I bet I could find her some great deals, and some great men."

"Oh no." Rayford grumbled. "I don't like my little girl being around boys at this age. She's only just turned sixteen. She's not ready for the world of men."

"Sixteen! And you say she isn't ready. Gosh Irene, are you depriving her of boys?"

"No, not at all. She is just learning about the world of boys though, so please take it slow if you do take her out." Irene replied laughing. Truth was, she had had a boyfriend when she was about thirteen. It hadn't turned out well. He broke her heart. She didn't want the same thing happening to her daughter.

The drive home was fun and meeting the children didn't seem like it went all that bad. Both had been nice to her. Chloe thought she was too old, but what did you expect, Viv was in her late fifties. Raymie had said he didn't like her at all, but he had been kind enough to wait until later when she had went up to bed. He had said that he had a bad feeling about her, but Irene told him it was just his imagination, but in all actuality Irene had felt the same way meeting her at first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil friend**

_**Overshopping**_

"Chloe, come on. It cannot be that bad!" Irene called to her daughter who was haled up in a changing room. "Come on. Let me see the swimsuit."

Chloe came out red faced. "Mom! Have you looked at this thing? It's a one piece for peat sake. I think I'm old enough to wear a bikini mom."

"Chloe, it's a church event. I think it would be more appropriate to wear a one piece. Besides, it looks great on you. Go look in the mirror."

Chloe looked in the mirror and sighed. :It looks horrible. Janette's mom is going to let her wear a bikini to the party. Why can't I? I think it would look great. Just let me try one on."

"Come on Irene. She's a sixteen-year-old girl. Let her try something new. Besides, trying something new can't hurt." Viv said looking at her friend with a look that had always made Irene let Viv get away with whatever.

"Fine, but I won't promise to buy it." Irene stated so that her daughter understood.

Chloe clapped and looked at the wrack she had been gawking over for the last hour. She hurried over and grabbed the blue bikini with red stripes and then ran back into the dressing room.

Viv smiled watching over her. "She looks just like you did when I brought you shopping. I used to help you get all the latest trends. I once bought you that dress your parents wouldn't remember."

Irene smiled remembering. The dress had been black with a blue sash around it. It was sleeveless and Irene could tell before she had even tried it on it would look wonderful. When Viv had seen it o her she had been ecstatic and had paid for it on the spot. She had said. "It was too pretty to leave sitting on a shelf getting all dusty."

Viv smiled. "You do remember. I bet your daughter would love it if you'd just let her have this one thing."

"I can't. I'd feel like I was spoiling her. She shouldn't get her way all the time."

Chloe came out a second later and Irene was amazed. This was not her beautiful daughter. It couldn't be,. This girl looked much older than sixteen. Plus she was radiant in a way Chloe never had been. Chloe did a little turn. "So mom, do you like it?"

Irene nodded and Chloe laughed. "So you'll get it."

How could she say no? Especially when she knew her daughter would be crushed if she didn't. Viv smiled as soon as Chloe went into the dressing room. "You're not spoiling her at all, are you?"

Irene shook her head. " Not at all. It's been a while since I've bought her anything I guess. She deserves a little something for the party."

The little something had gone platinum though and before Irene knew it she had charged more than $350 on her charge card and had even paid for lunch. Still Chloe left happy. She had not only gotten the bikini she wanted, but also a par of shoes. And not only had Vivian talked her into buying stuff for her daughter, but before she knew it she had her buying things for herself.

It wasn't often that Irene bought things for herself. Heck, she hardly ever did anymore. And although she had spent so much Viv had spent much more, and it had all been on herself. Not that Irene minded, Viv always thought of others before herself.

When they got home everyone was pooped and they all retired to bed. It was nine thirty as it was when they got home, but Raymie had already made his own supper and he was even nice enough to ask how their shopping trip had gone. And even though Irene's reply of good was good enough for him, it was not good enough for herself. In fact she was very worried because she had overspent, big time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil friend**

_**Doing taxes**_

Irene sat at her desk, very busy. It was that time of year again and everyone knew not to mess with mom. Rayford was on one of his flights luckily, so she wouldn't have to make him supper. Raymie had went to a friends house and had promised to be home by seven. Irene knew she could trust him to be home on time. Chloe was up in her room doing homework and chatting on the computer, a favorite pastime of hers. And Viv, well she didn't know.

"Hey Irene!" She called from the kitchen about three in the afternoon.

Irene scrunched her face up. She hated being bothered when she was doing taxes. Still she had to be polite for her guest. "Yes Viv. Do you need something?"

"I'm kind of bored. We should do something today,"

"I'm a bit busy Viv. I'm doing taxes."

Viv walked in holding a coke. "Taxes. Oh! I got those done weeks ago. They don't take too long. Here, let me help."

Irene sighed and shook her head. Even Vv should know not to take someone's work from in front of them while they're working, shouldn't she? "No, I do not need help. What I really need is some peace and quiet."

"Sheesh. Aren't we a bit snippy today."

"You would be too if you had to figure this stuff out. I'm sorry." Irene said and took a breath. "Would you mind maybe going out for a while or doing something while I do this. It's very important to me that I get this done and that it's correct."

"Correct, huh. Don't you ever try to get a little bit of money back for yourself?"

"Only what I deserve."

"But wouldn't it be nice to get a little extra money back for all the money you've given to the government?"

"What are you talking about?" Irene asked, truly curious. She really would like some extra money. It would be nice to have something to fix up her house. And after that shopping trip yesterday… well she'd need the money.

Viv smiled. "Lie. Just a little. Just enough to get back what you need. Don't worry you won't be caught, I've been doing it for years."

Irene shook her head in amusement. "You must be kidding. I would never lie. How would you live with yourself?"

"I don't live by the Christian principles, remember. It doesn't faze me at all to get the money I truly deserve. If there is a god he's telling me it's the right thing to do."

"What, but not only are you stealing, you're lying. Both are wrong in the eyes of God."

"Irene!" Viv said seriously. "Do you believe god would want you to go broke? He wants you and your children to have enough to live off of. Besides, it's not like you have to do it all the time. You could do it just this once and be done. It wouldn't hurt any and it would defiantly help you."

Irene was still a little skeptical, but she knew she really could use the extra money, and like Viv said, it would only be this once. Irene smiled and nodded. "I guess I could handle that."

Viv smiled and looked like a proud mother. "That's great. We don't even need to make any big changes, just a few small ones."

Viv rook the pen from Irene. "How about you go do something and I'll just go over this quickly. It won't take me long at all."

Irene nodded. A break would be wonderful. She stood up and walked out of the room. It really didn't take Viv long at all. She was an expert. It took her less than an hour to finish what would have taken Irene three. The rest of the day they spent relaxing and chatting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil friend **

_**Harry Potter fiasco**_

A/N: I ma not in any way shape or for against Harry Potter. In fact that is one of my favorite books. I just needed a way for Vv and Raymie to get along. And in the last chapter I did not mean any offense to anyone. I am not fir cheating on taxes, at all. It has to go with the plot though. You'll see what's happening in either the next chapter or the one after that.

"Rayford! Where is Raymie?" Irene called from the kitchen. "I thought I told him to be back by six for supper."

Rayford walked in. "Oh. He and Vivian left about half an hour ago. She said she wanted to spend some time and get to know him since she hasn't with him yet."

"Oh, that's nice." Irene said. She had thought the two would never get along. "So where did they go?"

Rayford shrugged. "Dinner. A movie. Some kids movie she saw a commercial for and thought would be good for Raymie. He hardly goes to movies anymore."

"That is quite true." Irene agreed. "So what movie was it. Something I've heard of?"

"I think so. Harry Potter. You know, the new one."

"WHAT! A movie about magic, are you crazy? Why would you even allow that? A movie like that could corrupt his innocent little mind." Irene said frantically, already searching for her purse. "Which theater did they go to? I'm going to get Raymie."

Rayford looked at her like she was mad. "It's a kiddy movie. Haven't you seen the previews for it. In fact, I thought it looked cool. I don't think it looked bad."

"That's horrible Rayford. Think about what that could be teaching our son. Witchcraft is okay!"

Rayford sighed. "You know, you take things too far. You aren't really about to go drag him from a perfectly good movie, are you?"

"Yes I am. And why shouldn't I? I have every right to as his mother. That is not a movie he should be watching, let alone any other kid." Irene practically shouted.

Chloe walked in at that moment. "What's going on?"

"Vivian's taken your brother to a horrible movie. That Harry Potter crap."

"Mom! Harry Potter is cool. I love Harry Potter."

"And how would you know about Harry Potter, young lady?" Irene asked getting madder by the second.

Chloe's cheeks grew red. "Um, Viv bought me all the books. At least all there are up to this point."

"SHE WHAT!" This time Irene did yell which caused both her husband and daughter to cover their ears. Irene looked at her daughter in the face. "You will give them back to her as soon as I get her home, go it!"

Chloe shook her head. "No. They were a gift. And a gift that I enjoy. I'm not giving them back and you can't make me."

Irene looked to her husband for support. "Ray."

Rayford shook his head. "You are being quite unreasonable. You should give them a chance to try something new. They can't do everything you want twenty-four seven. Let them enjoy an activity or book they like instead of forcing God onto them."

Irene stood shocked at her husbands announcement. "H-how can you say that? Our children…"

"Need to try new things. If Raymie is true to his faith then this shouldn't affect him at all. Don't worry."

Irene shook her head, but she knew she was beaten. There was no arguing when Rayford had a point. A small one, but a point at that. Irene finished supper and the family ate in silence.

When Raymie came home Irene was saddened by the fact that he had loved it. Irene confronted Viv, but she had said mainly the same thing Rayford had. What if they were right and she was too rough on her kids. Was shepushing too much. Should she push her faith less?

No! She decided. Tomorrow was Sunday and she had an idea. Why not take Viv to church. The whole family would go. Maybe Viv would hear something that intrigued her. At least it would help Raymie. Rayford, she knew, would complain, but they would all go, including Viv.


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil friend **

_**Welcome to church Viv**_

Irene had woken up nice and early. She was excited that she had come up with this idea. The only other person who seemed as into going as her was Raymie. It took Irene longer to make breakfast than it did to get dressed. And it took about five times of waking Rayford to get him up for good.

Viv hadn't complained, which Irene thought was great. Chloe did a bit, but after a while she got up too. All of them ate breakfast quickly so that they could get to church on time. Irene had already warned them that if they were late they'd have to sit in the way front, oh no.

They got to church about five minutes early and sat down. The sermon started soon after. The pastor stood up front and the sermon was wonderful. It was about friendships, which seemed to go along perfectly with why Irene had brought Viv here. Viv didn't seem to be listening really though. The only time she really paid attention was when they sung hymns. Irene knew it was only because Viv liked to sing, but it was nice nonetheless. She wasn't even sure if Viv was only reading the words one at a time, the song was beautiful.

A little while during church the offering plate started to come around. Irene reached in the purse and was surprised that she had no money in her wallet. She looked to Rayford, but he shook his head. I guess they wouldn't be giving an offering this week.

Viv surprised her though by giving a giant donation to the church. Viv smiled proudly and stated. "I'm giving for both of us."

Irene smiled and nodded understanding. When church ended Chloe and Rayford started to get ready to go, but Amanda and Clarise, who decided to ask her to stay after to help serve a light breakfast, stopped Irene. Irene always said yes, but she wondered if it would be okay with Viv.

Viv smiled from across the room and gave her a thumbs up as though she knew, which knowing her she probably did. Irene smiled and with her eyes gave her friend a thank you. She then agreed to help Amanda and Clarise. The breakfast didn't even take that long, but by the time she got out she found Viv making friends with some of the regular church people. Viv smiled when she came over. "Hey Irene. I told Rayford to take the kids home. I saw a mall close by and I thought it might be fb to go shopping. I told Rayford I'd call when we were done."

Irene smiled. "It does sound fun, but I really don't feel like shopping today."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. I'll buy you something. Or we can just look." Viv pleaded. How could she say no?

The mall really was quite close and the walk didn't take long, especially the one to the shoes, Viv's favorite place to shop. After saying no to Viv a million times Irene finally agreed to let Viv buy her one pair of shoes she knew she could use at home. Then Viv called Rayford on her cell phone, how she knew Rayford's cell phone number was a mystery to Irene, it took Rayford about fifteen to come and get them. Viv happily showed off her shoes, but it seemed more like bragging if you asked her.

Irene did not feel like she had gone to church that morning. This was not a normal church dat for her. In fact, by the time they got home Rayford had gone and gotten McDonalds for lunch. Usually on a Sunday Irene would have prepared a nice meal and they'd say grace. But this was not a normal Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Devil friend **

_**The devil takes over**_

Irene woke up early the next morning and was surprised to find breakfast sitting on her nightstand. Irene leaned over and saw a not.

Breakfast in bed. Enjoy!

Viv

Irene smiled at the thoughtfulness of her friend. How often did she get pampered? Irene smiled and picked up a piece of toast off of the plate. It was a little crispy, perhaps burnt, but what did she expect, everything to be perfect?

The rest of the meal was delicious. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes was wonderful. Irene had definitely had her full by the time she had fully gotten awake. Irene suddenly noticed something odd. Rayford was not in bed. Usually on days he had off, like today, he would still be asleep.

Irene shrugged. Maybe he had gotten up early. Irene smiled and lay back down, feeling a bit tired. But hadn't she been fully awake just a minute ago? Ah, she deserved the rest. Irene then fell back to asleep.

By the time Irene awoke again it was a lot lighter out. She looked over at the clock and practically jumped out of bed. Noon! How could she have slept so late! She never slept that late. Irene threw on some clothes and walked downstairs. Raymie was sitting at the table eating. "Who fed you?" She asked curiously.

"Vivian." Raymie replied. "She said you needed the extra sleep, so we let you sleep in."

"Oh." Irene said, feeling stupid. "Thank you." She added.

Raymie nodded. "No problem. Don't worry, we got our chores done and Chloe's upstairs working on her project."

Irene thought for a second. "Oh! Don't you have school?"

Raymie shook his head and rolled his eyes. "It's a holiday mom."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Irene admitted. "Well, you can go to a friends if you'd like."

"No. Viv said I have to stay home because I was bad."

"Oh! What did you do?" Irene asked curiously.

"O asked too many questions." Raymie said sadly.

"Like what?"

"Why her and dad had to work together to fix the fan outside. I thought dad could handle it by himself, I guess not."

Irene was at a loss for words. Her husband and her. No! She wouldn't do that, would she? "Well, she'd not your mother. You may go to a friend's. Be back by four. I was planning on taking everyone to the Park for a picnic."

Raymie nodded and left in a hurry. He was probably glad to be able to get out. How dare that woman punish her kid. It may be her friend, but nobody; even her friends could punish her kids.

Irene walked outside to the garage and made sure to be quiet. She actually didn't expect anything to be happening, but she was quite surprised at what she saw. Her husband was kissing that woman. That bitch! Viv Ivins was no longer a friend of Irene's.

Irene barged into the garage catching them off guard. Rayford looked at his wife afraid, and he should be because she knew her eyes must be blazing, that's how mad she was.

Irene stepped forward and Viv looked at her with a look that said, take pity on me, but there was no pity left. Irene grabbed Viv by the arm and led her out. "Call a hotel."

"But Irene, I was only…"

"I know what you were doing and you need to leave my house, now!" Irene knew her voice was threatening, and she liked it. Who was this woman, her supposed friend. Had she not been the one who had made Irene like this, a good Christian woman? What had happened to her?

Viv called a taxi and was taken to a hotel. Things became very hostile between her and her husband that day, but even she had to forgive him. It was God's way. Rayford had been surprised that she forgave him so easily, but she still gave her warning. If he touched another woman, they were through. Rayford nodded.

Neither of the kids learned what happened, but in their hearts they knew. The devil woman had taken over all of them. They had all liked her and they had almost turned against their mother. But in the end it had turned out okay. Irene didn't want to see her friend again, but she had to tell her one more thing before she left. She'd have to do it tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Devil friend **

_**Goodbye**_

Irene sat at the terminal and waited for Viv. It took less than ten minutes for her to arrive, but Viv was surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously.

Irene looked into her eyes. They did not show the love and caring they used to. She wondered if they even had the whole time she was here. "I needed to say a few things before you leave."

Viv nodded and sat down as though waiting for a lecture. Irene smiled. "I wanted to tell you, during your time here many enjoyed your visit, including me, but you used me. You made me sin against God, as you yourself did. I lied and cheated while you were here. I never would have had you not led me to."

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just jealous that you are having such a good life and you have a husband."

"So you tried to take it from me. Oh Viv!" Irene sighed.

"I am sorry. I didn't want you to be sad, but this was the first time I had a family, a life." Viv admitted, although her eyes said different and Irene had to wonder. "I felt so alive."

"But it was my life." Irene said after a moment of silence. "I can't let you take my life. I've never given up a friendship before, and I don't want to now, but Viv, what choice do you give me?"

Viv shrugged. "Actually I'm quite surprised we stayed friends as long as we did. I've lost other friends the same way though." Whoa, how many times had she done this? Was she really that desperate?

Irene saw Viv's line getting shorter and Viv must have noticed too. "Well, if that's all…"

"I forgive you." Irene sputtered out.

"What!" Viv asked taken aback.

"I forgive you." Irene said again. "But I do not think I can trust you again. I believe this is where our friendship ends."

Wide-eyed Viv got off the plane after each had muttered a soft goodbye. Irene knew that it was unlikely they'd meet again, on this side of heaven or in heaven.


End file.
